1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for removing skin from the carcass of an animal and, more particularly, relates to a device for skinning game which can be operated by one person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for skinning game have been described in the prior art; however, none of the prior art discloses the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,257, dated Mar. 2, 1982, Engel disclosed a device for attachment to the skin of a meat animal to be pulled by a power device and strip the skin from the animal carcass. In addition, the device can be used for carrying or dragging the animal and for hanging the carcass after skinning.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,703, dated Jul. 13, 1982, Tanner disclosed an invention relating to a supporting device particularly for game animals, which comprises a first and second elongated member. A first end of the second elongated member is attached perpendicularly to a first end of the first member. A first, stationary cross bar is attached perpendicularly to a second end of the second member. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first elongated member is rotatably received within a sleeve. In a further preferred embodiment a second cross bar, movable toward and away from the first, stationary cross bar, is displaced by a cable and a winch. A pair of chains having ends of the stationary and second movable cross bar passed through appropriate links of each of the chains selectively holds the movable cross bar against downward vertical movement with respect to the stationary cross bar and limits pivotal and rotational movement of the movable cross bar about the cable. The supporting device of the present invention is adapted to be received in a slot typically provided in a side wall of a bed of a truck or attached to a screw arranged on any suitable support device. In a simplified embodiment of the present invention, the movable cross bar, the chains, the cable, and the winch are eliminated and the stationary cross bar is used to support an animal. In addition, a pair of braces is arranged to further stabilize the stationary cross bar.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,501, dated Jan. 9, 1996, Frits disclosed an apparatus for removing the skin from an animal carcass. The apparatus comprises a cable, a two stage ball, and a skinner plate. The specially shaped two stage ball has a larger lobe and a relatively smaller lobe and a neck connecting the two lobes. To begin the skinning process, cuts are made in the deer's skin, or hide, and a portion of skin behind the deer's neck is pulled back. The skinner plate is placed on the raw side of the hide. The relatively smaller lobe of the two staged ball is pushed through an aperture in the skinner plate from the hair side of the hide. The cable is then tightened around the neck of the two stage ball, thereby cinching the hide to the two stage ball. A pulling force can then be applied on the cable and the skin peeled from the animal carcass.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,073, dated Jul. 1, 1997, Tice described a skinning apparatus which is constructed of durable metal and consists of a flat back plate segment and a plate key insert containing a slot. On the back plate segment are a first aperture situated over a second aperture. The first aperture is a circular hole, and is intended to be affixed to a cable or chain attached to a truck or other vehicle. The second aperture is a key-shaped hole and forms the orifice through which the hide of the animal will be inserted. Once the skin of the game is pushed through the slot in the plate key insert, the skin is wrapped and folded about the plate key insert and inserted through the second aperture. The skin is then secured by locking the plate key insert within the second aperture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,129, dated Aug. 9, 1994, Frith, disclosed a device for removing the hide from a carcass of an animal comprising a base plate including a clamping hole disposed thereon, means for securing a cable thereto, a notch disposed thereon for guiding the cable away from the securement means, and means for securing the hide to an externally positioned and prepared animal carcass through the clamping hole of the base plate, so that when the cable is pulled, the hide is torn away from the carcass.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,688, dated Oct. 1, 1985, Barchus disclosed an animal skinning holder including a bracket adopted for securement to a supporting surface, a base plate incorporating wedge connecting device may removably support the bracket to the supporting surface. A pair of arms extend forwardly from the bracket, incorporating clamps at their forwardmost ends, and cooperate with ratchet jaws that are designed for binding, in a wedging fashion, if any animal leg inserted within the clamp in preparation for its skinning.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,601, dated May 18, 1993, Cope disclosed a mechanical device for removing the skin from white-tail deer or other game animals of similar size. This invention is self-supporting and needs no assistance from tree limbs or other permanent overhead structures as conventional methods. With the skin holders the skin is held stationary while the carcass is lifted and pulled from the skin. The carcass is pulled from the skin by mechanical means as compared to the skin being pulled from the carcass by hand with the present method.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,124, dated Aug. 9, 1994, Garside disclosed a method and apparatus for skinning while protecting the hide and carcass of game animals while the game animal may be held in a horizontal position at ground level. The apparatus includes a head harness for connection of the head of the game animal to a stationary object. Also included is a skin remover which is attachable to the skin of the animal just below a neck incision and is also attachable to a vehicle bumper. A wrap-around game bag locatable beneath the game during the skinning process ensures that dirt and debris are kept away from the game during the skinning process. The method of skinning includes attaching the head of the game to a stationary object, attaching the skin remover to a vehicle and then applying force with the vehicle to the skin of the animal while the animal remains attached to the stationary object. Just before the skinning occurs and when tension is maximized, the bag is located in its open orientation beneath the game animal. Once the skin is removed the head harness is removed from the head of the animal and the wrap-around game bag is closed around the thus skinned game animal.
While these devices for skinning game may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.